


Moment of Reprieve

by KairaKara101



Series: Concealed Velius [5]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, On the Run, Snapshots, Spies & Secret Agents, Stolen Moments, Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: William Brandt and Latisha are on the run from people that want them dead after a mission gets blotched. They managed to find a place and moment of reprieve before going on the run once more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is the overall scene while the second chapter is just another way I went about writing the scene. I wanted to try writing it from the different point of views and what not. Enjoy!

There in the quiet of their secret safe house was a woman with long black hair and fiery blue eyes glaring daggers at her partner in crime. However, said partner merely stared back calmly with sweat slowly dripping down the back of his neck and wetting his short brown hair. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, while she had started pacing back and forth until the carpet was practically worn out. 

“...What were you thinking going out into a public space after our faces were plastered onto every single national news station in the nation?” She seethed with venom. His tired blue eyes glazed for a moment before refocusing on her.

“I just needed some air, and this room was making me claustrophobic.” He replied slowly and shifted slightly.

“Then go out into the private yard where no one or the cameras will recognize you.” She stated with a calming breath. Her eyes were still looking everywhere but at him.

“Look, I was extremely careful. I took extra precautions. It was at night, for goodness sakes!” He exclaimed strongly. His eyes twitched as his face grimaced for a brief second. She stomped over to the table she had been sitting in before he returned. There was a gun dismantled on the surface with a cloth underneath it. She sat down with a long sigh. “Look I made sure no one was following me back. We're still safe from the enemy.” 

“You better hope so. Otherwise so help us, it will be difficult to evade them again for a good night sleep.” She replied exhaustively. He watched as she let her head fall into her hands. He took that moment to slowly make his way over to the table with a grimace. He dropped into the seat with a quiet hiss. She glanced up at him at the sound. He blinked back, the dark spots clouding his vision before focusing on her. 

“How many times have you reassembled and disassembled that gun since I was gone?” He questioned with a tilt of his head. She shrugged and averted her eyes from him. 

“I lost count after twenty times. I would have gone to sleep had you told me you were going out. Now, I'm just exhausted for no reason.” She said with a slight stumble over her words. He shifted to the right a little and felt his eye twitch. 

“I guess I did forget to do that. However, you know I don't think we ever went over what to do should that situation ever arise.” He whispered softly while studying her face. When she looked up, his eyes were glancing around the room. Her hands quickly reassembled the gun unconsciously. The sounds made him glance at her hands as she expertly disassembled the reassembled gun continuously after that.

“I would have thought that to be common sense. With the IQ you have, I would have thought that you would have figured it out without me telling you.” She replied dryly. He grunted in response before both of them falling silent in companionable silence disrupted by his soft and slow breathing. She sat back after reassembling the gun. Her feet tensing and relaxing at a steady pace. 

“Oh come on, I can certainly have off days. You know this can happen to the best of us. Hell, we're not even the best agents out there.” He replied while blinking out the black spots in his vision again. 

“Well, it doesn't matter if we were the best agents or even the worst agents. Our own organization is out there trying to get rid of anyone that has associated with that operation, which I might add means you and me.” She retorted angrily while standing up tense still. He continued to watch as she quickly turned on her heels and went toward the door. “Well you're back and it's late. I'm going to sleep. Good night, William.”

“Night, Tisha.” He watched as she disappeared, before collapsing in his chair light-headed.


	2. Chapter 2

First Person, Central Narrator

The sun had barely set by the time we returned to our safe house with sticky syrupy blood running down the side of my face from when a bullet that managed to graze the side of my head. My head throbbed with a heavy pounding sensation as my vision unfocused. Must be the blood loss. Soft and airy footsteps echoed from behind me before her warm hand grabbed my shoulder anchoring me to reality. I glanced up confused. When had I dropped my heavy head to my chest? I could see her dark and usually cold blue eyes soften slightly. Strange, her long silky black hair had manged to stay unblemished from the hand-to-hand fighting. I watched tiredly as her smaller firm lithe hands cradled my abused head gently. I heard her subdued voice murmuring to herself as I fought to keep my eyes opened. Last thing I remembered was her gentle hands cleaning the injury.

Second Person 

You watched as your partner stumbled through the doors of safe house. You can see how he faltered and swayed from the bullet wound that had blood practically dripping down the side of his face. You can feel his sky blue eyes lose their intense focus and his head slipped down to his chest. You walked around him to put a warm hand on his tense shoulder. Your eyes connect with his and you can see the confusion in his eyes. You bring your other hand up to lightly hold his injured head as you study the damage. You whisper a soft-spoken words as you start on cleaning up the wound. As you work, you watch with small amusement at his losing fight with exhaustion.

Third Person, Limited (POV of Woman)

Latisha scanned her darkened surroundings as her partner faltered through the door of their shared safe house. After she made sure it was clear, she glided into the building and shut the door with barely a touch. She glanced at him as his body moved from side to side unsteadily. Her eyes closed halfway as the blood continued to flow down the side of his face with his head bowed. Latisha had her hand resting reassuringly on his shoulder and she watched as his head snapped up to have his eyes locked with hers. She inwardly cringed at the confusion in his eyes. She brought her other hand to his head in order to have a better look at the injury. Latisha murmured words under her breath as she started to clean the wound. Latisha notices how her partner’s eyes try to fight the heaviness without success. 

Third Person, Omniscient

There was no longer any natural light as the two agents trudged their way through the empty streets towards the safety of the government sanctioned safe house. There was no one out on the street and it felt abandoned and unsafe no matter how much the most aware of the two knew that it was safe to go through. The male agent was barely walking straight and there were moments where she felt the urge to grab a hold of his arm and lead him back. The red blood was still seeping out of the injury and dripping down the side of his face and smeared through his short brown hair. When they came upon the small decrypt building, the female agent pushed the door open slowly and watched as he practically fell into the room. Her long black hair swayed as she closed the old splintering wood door close with her small and dangerous hands. His body rocked back and forth and he blinked his dark and sunken blue eyes a few times as his head slipped from it's upright position unconsciously. She moved to bring a warm hand to his coiled shoulder and felt him release the tension. His exhausted face snapped up as his blue eyes laser focused on her own blue ones. She softened her eyes as she noticed his confusion. Her warm hands felt his hot syrup blood through her fingers as she examined his injury. Her mouth moved on its own in a very muted volume. Her warm hands quickly got to getting the alcohol out of the first aid kit that sat near the door. He was so dazed that there wasn't even a hiss of pain coming from him. She glanced down at his face and smiled softly when his eyes blinked a few times before falling asleep.


End file.
